Blood And Hurt
by Stormysky21
Summary: set in the future arc;this is a Tsuna and an adult Hibari fic.Tsuna gets raped and Hibari finds him. Basically he looks after Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Notes=set in the future arc; Tsuna and an adult Hibari fic, but I am still just going to call him Hibari so that no one gets confused

Chapter 1

Tsuna P.O.V

We needed more supplies from the surface so I went up and went towards the town. It would be a long walk for awhile and I was going to hate it, but my friends really needed that stuff for food and training.

It was one long walk and I hated walking far and wished that there was someone with me to talk to. " It sure will be lonely the whole time" I thought as I started my journey down the trail or wherever it was.

I was walking for hours when I reached some really dark woods. " No one would find me if something happened to me here. Spooky." I thought as I edged along, watching every spot carefully until…..

" Hey pretty! Why don't you stay awhile?" Someone had come out of nowhere and grabed me around the waist. I started squirming and screamed. The guy chuckled. " I love it when my prey screams." he said. I sobbed as I continued the struggling and tried to push him away from me.

" Who now, pretty! Can't have you go yet! Not without a treat!" he chuckled and tore off my clothes and pinned me down. I sobbed even harder. " P…..p…please…let me go" I stammered. " No" he simply said and then I fealt so much pain in my life that I screamed. I screamed myself horse while he slammed himself in and out of me.

" Told ya that I love it when my prey screams" he laughed. " You…get up or I will bite you to death for this little scheme! What is it?" The guy turned around and his face paled and he murmured " Shit!"

Hibari….Then I fell unconscious thinking….I am just a tainted waste of space now. He is most likely going to put me on the couch.

Hibari P.O.V

I frowned at the scum that did this to Tsuna. " You ass hole! You have three seconds to run before I beat you!" I growled. The man took off in fright and I turned to Tsuna, now unconscious in a puddle of blood and cum.

I sighed. I never wanted to see him like this. Gently, I picked him up and carried him back to our hideout. " Don't worry, herbivore. I'll take care of you." I whispered.

Tsuna P.O.V

I woke up to find myself on a bed with bandages on the injuries that I had gotten from the event outside. Hibari apparently had washed me off because the blood was gone and I could smell soup and a certain type of shampoo too.

I heard the door open and Hibari came in with a tray of food. He smiled gently at me. " I see that you're up. I'm glad. I thought that you would sleep through another day." he told me.

" I was out for a day?" I said. He nodded and pushed the tray towards me. " That's why I went to get this in case you got up or something." he said. " Oh" I said. " Tsuna, you are going to room with me for awhile for the quite and so that nothing stressfull happens. I had already talked to Reborn about it and he said ok."

" Oh…..ok then. When am I going back to training?" I asked, remembering that he was my trainer now. Hibari sighed. " Not today. You just woke up. You will need to refule your energy. You might start training next week." he said.

So that was it….but why was he so worried all of a sudden…about me….when it was all my fault? Hibari wrapped his arms around me.

" Tsuna, I don't want you to be training until I know that you are completely ok. Can you let that happen for me." he asked. So that was it. " I get worried about you…I may not always show it…..but I get worried about you and don't want something to happen after something already did." he sighed.

I smiled. " Ok. I'll postpone training" I said. He smiled at me.

Hibari P.O.V

I was getting things set around the building when Reborn came to visit. " You haven't told Tsuna that you loved him yet." Reborn pointed out. " I'm not going to do that after what happened two nights ago.

It had been two nights since his rape and since the day where I had almost killed the bastard but stopped for the sake of Tsuna. He would be so sad if someone died near him….even though they had hurt him like that!

" Is that why you are not telling him…or is that your excuse?" Reborn asked me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsuna P.O.V

I woke up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Today's cook was Haru, who was making pancakes and bacon. " I see that you're a awake, Tsuna" she told me. " I am so happy about that!"

I smiled and helped her set the table, wanting something to do. That was when Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Bianca came in. Bianca gave me a small smile when she saw me.

" I see that you're up. That's good to see!" she told me. " Hey 10th! I am so happy that you're not hurt at all!" Gokudera told me. I smiled at them.

Was it really that easy to worry about me? They would hate my guts if they knew what had happened? " Are you so sure?" I turned and saw Reborn and groaned.

Mind-reading! I completely forgot that he could do that! " So they would like just fine even after what happened? I doubt it, Reborn." I sighed.

I took my plate and sat down. What would today offer for me?

Hibari P.O.V

I was busy making sure that Hi-bird's radar still worked when there was a knock on the door. " Come in" I said. Reborn walked in and sat on the other bed.

" Tsuna isn't eating that much. About three to five bites during a meal." he told me. I rose an eyebrow. " I'm listening to someone that takes his breakfast. So what is your point?" I asked. " I sometimes take his breakfast and he has been doing this almost every day. I want him to eat with you. He can start taking his food back here. Hibari…you're allowed to force feed him if you have to" he told me.

Thought so. So Tsuna has been feeling horrible since the rape. I could get him to eat. Reborn wouldn't have to worry about it.

Tsuna P.O.V

I carried the tray of food back to Hibari's room…what Reborn called part of "my new diet program". I just called it a nightmare. I entered the room and Hibari's room and saw that Hibari was waiting.

" You are eating all of that…even if I have to force feed you" he stated. Shit! He heard. I sat down, trying to come up with a way out. When I didn't start eating, I fealt something being shoved into my mouth and stared at Hibari with a spoon.

Great! " I am not joking, Herbivore" he said. It ended up being a half an hour of this. When I was done with the food, Hibari sighed, a small smile on his face.

" Is there a reason why you haven't been eating?" he asked me. " I don't deserve it" I muttered. I fealt warm hands gently silky my hair.

" You didn't do a thing. I don't know why you act like you did. Now relax about this." he told me.

Hibari P.O.V

It is so horrible that the guy reduced him to this! I sighed. " You're a good person in your own way" I told him.

Hibari P.O.V

We didn't get back until about five in the afternoon and when we did, Tsuna and I basically went back to the room that we now shared. " This has been quite a day" I told him.


End file.
